seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 6
Jericho made it through the forest into the blazing heat of the desert. "A desert? What the hell?" He took off his jacket and trudged forward. The heat blurred the distance, a large bird like figure was staring back at Jericho. "Who's there?" "A friend. You're looking for the town right?" "Yeah." The bird held out her hand. "Come with me. I'll take you there." Jericho carefully urged closer. Keeping sharp. "It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." Her claws shot out as she lunged for Jericho. Jericho turned his arm pitch black and redirected the blow into the sand. He jumped back to gain ground. "Buso Koka...RHINO CHARGE!!" Jericho's upper body turned pure black as he charged for his attacker. The bird flew high up in the air and landed behind him. Her wings finally revealed her face. Looking back, Jericho's eyes changed into pure anger. "I guess I'm dealing with the middle child. Tempest." She blew her hair out of her face and had a evil toothy grin. "Hello cutie." - Rhea made it crossed the desert into a green plain of luscious grass with waves of hills and energetic wildlife. A town was built into the hills that coated the land. It was peaceful. "Hello traveller. What brings ya here?" Asked a farmer. "Oh nothing. Just checking if my friend was here earlier. Have you seen him?" "Nope. No one has came through our town in a few years." "Aright thank you for your help." Rhea began to walk off until the farmer stopped her again. "Uhh. He would've happened to disappear during the night would he?" "Yeah. That was the last time I saw him." "Uh oh...girly I suggest you go back where you came from. Cause your friend is most likely dead by now." "What makes you say that?" "Ever heard of the Dark Sisters? An evil trio of carnivorous harpies? Well they hunt at night. And if your friend would so happen to gain their attention...let's just say he was unlucky." The farmers face grew dim. Rhea couldn't say a word. Her expression was blank. "Turn back while you have the chance." "No." The only word to escape her silence. She brushed off the farmer and continued ahead. "You're making a mistake. He's gone. I don't wanna see another person die by such foolishness." - Jericho and Tempest dashed across the sand, dealing blows to each other, and bracing themselves for whats to come. Tempest stopped abruptly and ferociously flapped her wings, causing the wind to pick up. Sand stirred in the air, and fell from the sky like rain. Jericho wrapped his shirt around his face. Leaving little amount of space for him to see. "Kenbunshoku." He whispered. He dropped to his butt and rolled back to dodge a slash from her sharp claws. Black feathers shot through the thick sand storm. In a single move, Jericho grabbed two feathers and sat down. "My turn." He enhanced them with Haki and threw them right back. Before they could connect, they were swept away with the sandstorm. Tempest fly up high. Her shadow covered miles of sand in darkness. "Rookie mistake." Smirked Jericho. He sprinted into the darkness. "Buso Koka Dark Knight." His entire body turned a dark shade of black. He was completely hidden in the darkness. The sand swirled Into a large tornado, and thrusted him into the air. He cocked his hand back. "Hello...Goodbye..." In an instant his fist shot like a cannon, knocking her out of the sky. She opened her wings to slow her fall down. She darted up and slashed her claws against Jericho's chest. Blood spurted out and decorated the sand below. He landed head first into the hot sand. She fluttered her wings to bring herself to a slow stop. Jericho pulled himself out of the sand, spitting out mud. Once he caught eye of Tempest, it was too late. Tempest had already shot out a wave of air cutters and dense black feathers. The feathers lodged themselves into his chest, and the air cut an X mark across his body. His eyes rolled into his head as he fell into his back. Tempest walked over to his unconscious body and laid his head on her lap. "I'm sorry my love." She said as she rubbed her fingers across his lips. "I'll make sure you'll never get hurt again." She rubbed his cheek against hers. - Amber awoke in her cold cave. Kent laid across the wall, seemingly dead. "What happened?" She asked raising to her feet. "Y-you....killed him..." Gerald stammered. "Why? He's done nothing!! What was the point!! It was just senseless bloodshed!!" "He got what he had coming." She rubbed her head and exited the room. "Damn man." She rubbed her head more. Gerald watched her exit the room, then looked back at Kent. "I'll get you out of here kid. Just you wait." The door reopened. Tempest comes through snuggling Jericho as he sleeps. "You will stay right here my love." She kisses him, straps him in Sea Prism Stone chains, and leaves him next to Kent. "Bye!" She blows him a kiss and happily skip out of the room. Gerald watches her leave and then looks at Jericho. "Another one bites the dust.." He looks at tempest close the door, then back at Jericho. "Poor man. You've caught her eye..." Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters